Zoanthropes, I'm in Love!
by Nagi and Scarlett
Summary: Chap 1 : Scarlet nyasar di Kerajaan Siluman, sisi lain Tokyo dimana 80% penduduknya adalah siluman. Namun, sosok yang bersamanya adalah seorang siluman harimau yang mungkin mengancam dirinya. Apakah yang akan terjadi selanjutnya?
1. Prolog

Nagi : Helohelohelo!

Scarlet : Selamat datang di fi gaje nan abal tu de max ini!

Nagi : kan gue udah, gantian elu!

Scarlet : Jangan bilang ini gara-gara SMS kemaren...

Nagi : begitulah...

Scarlet : Yap. SMS kemaren mengatakan bahwa sebenarnya Nagi-san yang suka Master Long. Tapi, ternyata maunya sama aku. Padahal, seleraku bukan dia...

Nagi : Tanpa basa-basi, cekidot!

.

* * *

Bloody Roar series, belongs to Hudson Soft Inc.(or Konami? Masih belum tahu...)

Rate : T

Genre : Romance/Drama

Summary : Semenjak Nagi-san menemukan keluarganya, Scarlet-chan merasa terabaikan di hari spesialnya. Yang didapatkan hanyalah sebuah action figure karakter yang dibencinya dari sang ayah. Scarlet berniat untuk bunuh diri, namun apakah yang terjadi selanjutnya? Mind to Review?

.

.

Nagi and Scarlet, presents...

.

.

**Scarlet's Adventure : Zoanthropes, I'm in Love!**

.

.

Prolog

Hari yang sangat cerah. Betapa senangnya diriku setelah Nagi-san menemukan keluarganya. Dan tentu saja, bersama teman lamaku Simon. Kami tetap saling bicara, dan dia masih belum sadar jika hari ini ulang tahunku. Aku ingin mengembalikan tradisi nostalgia lama dari persahabatan kita. Kalian pasti tidak tahu tradisi kami. Sebenarnya, kami melakukan untuk melestarikan benda tua yang masih klasik dan bernilai tinggi. Tapi malah jadi kebiasaan. Jika salah satu dari kami berulang tahun, yang berulang tahun harus meunjukkan koleksi klasik terbarunya, kemudian jika yang diberikan tertarik harus ditukar dengan koleksi klasik yang bernilai sama dengan yang dimiliki orang yang berulang tahun tadi. Koleksi klasik milikku tahun ini adalah enam koleksi CD video game semua konsol yang berjudul "Bloody Roar", game ini sempat populer di era 90an, tapi semenjak perusahaan Hudson Soft yang mengembangkan jatuh di tangan Konami, sekuel terbarunya batal keluar. Meski begitu, aku masih menyukai grafis dan gameplay-nya yang berbeda dengan seri permainan yang bergenre serupa. Dan siang ini, sepulang sekolah, aku ingin menunjukkannya pada Nagi-san siapa tahu dia juga tertarik.

Aku mendatangi sebuah rumah megah berwarna putih dengan gaya oriental yang minimalis. Aku mengetuk sebuah pintu kecil di depannya yang bergaya Eropa. Kemudian, aku memencet bel pintunya.

"Halo? Ada orang?", kataku.

Sambutan itu diterima oleh seorang laki-laki berambut ikal berantakan yang berkemeja biru dengan dalaman berupa kaos putih. Dia adalah Simon, teman lamaku sekaligus saudara angkat Nagi-san.

"Ada apa? Aku sedang sibuk!", katanya dengan wajah malas.

"Ada Nagi-san?", tanyaku.

"Dia sedang tak ada di rumah. Katanya sibuk mengerjakan test masuk perguruan tinggi", balasnya dengan nada datar.

"Tapi, seharusnya dia tahu kalau..."

"Aku juga tidak bisa. Aku tidak di sekolah yang sama denganmu. Aku harus pergi menemui guru lesku. Kau tahu jika nilaiku terus memburuk di sekolah baruku...", katanya sambil memalingkan muka.

"Baiklah. Sampaikan pada Nagi-san agar tak melupakan ulang tahunku malam ini...", kataku sambil meninggalkan rumah megah itu dan segera menaiki motorku.

Aku sangat menyesal karena aku juga tak bisa bersamanya. Padahal, ini hari ulang tahunku...

Aku memainkan game itu sendirian. Hanya sebuah konsol dan enam CD game yang menjadi temanku siang itu. Kemudian, ayahku masuk ke dalam kamarku dan berkata dengan wajah datar,"Mau jalan malam ini?"

"Mau lah. Siapa yang tidak mau?", kataku bersemangat.

Kemudian, ayahku menyerahkan sebuah kado kecil yang dibungkus kertas berwarna hijau toska. Yang kudapati adalah sebuah action figure berbentuk karakter rambut panjang dikuncir dan berkacamata mengenakan gelang besar di tangan dan kakinya serta pakaian bergaya oriental berwarna hijau. Jujur saja, karakter ini cukup kuno untukku. Aku hanya sedikit mengenal tokoh dari permainan yang terakhir kumainkan. Tapi yang jelas, aku tidak menyukainya.

"Ayah, tapi aku tak mau ini! Ayah lupa padaku sejak Ayah sibuk bekerja sebagai seorang polisi berwarganegara ganda!", kataku pada ayahku.

Ayah hanya memasang wajah suram dan memberi bahasa isyarat yang artinya,'Jangan menolak pemberian orangtua. Aku memberikan yang terbaik untukmu'.

"Kalau begitu, terima kasih...", kataku dengan wajah datar dan menutup pintu kamarku.

Aku hanya memegang action figure dengan gantungan kunci itu dengan erat. Aku tak tahu harus berkata apa, tapi ini hari yang menyebalkan. Semuanya mengabaikan hari ulang tahun yang seharusnya menjadi hari terspesial sepanjang hidupku. Aku memanjat jendela kaca yang sangat besar di lantai tiga. Selamat tinggal semuanya, kalian telah berhasil melupakanku.

.

.

SYUUUU...

.

.

.

BRUAK!

"Hah? Aku tidak mati? Cepat sekali menjadi malam..."

Aku kebingungan melihat situasi yang ada di sekitarku. Seharusnya aku sudah mati karena jatuh dari jendela itu, dan action figure yang kupegang bukan lagi pria berkacamata, melainkan sosok harimau mengenakan pakaian yang sama seperti yang digunakan lelaki kacamata bundar itu. Aku tersesat di sebuah hutan bambu dengan pohon lainnya. Tapi, aku tidak mungkin ada di Cina, dan tidak mungkin juga aku berada di era Tiga Kerajaan. Jika bukan, aku ada dimana?

Di tengah kebingungan itu, tampak sepasang mata merah menyala dari semak belukar. Sosok itu semakin mendekat di tengah malam yang menyeramkan. Sepasang mata itu terus mengintaiku dan terlihat semakin jelas. Sosok itu adalah seekor harimau berbulu keunguan dengan serpihan pakaian berwarna ungu di kaki depannya serta... Celana jeans? Sejak kapan harimau mengenakan celana? Oke, lupakan itu.

Harimau itu sudah melebarkan kakinya dan siap siaga untul melompat ke arahku. Mungkin ini akan menjadi kematianku sekarang, karena harimau itu sudah melompat dan akan menerkamku.

.

.

.

HAUM!

.

.

SREK!

.

.

Ada apa ini? Aku tidak mati? Apa yang barusan terjadi?

Aku membuka mataku lebar-lebar. Terlihat sosok harimau loreng berbulu oranye pucat dengan dua pasang gelang besar di keempat kakinya, serta pakaian bergaya oriental berwarna hijau muda muncul di hadapanku. Dari yang kulihat, harimau itu terluka karena menolongku. Aku terkaget karena harimau itu sama persis dengan action figure yang tadi kubawa. Tapi, aku masih bingung. Kenapa harimau-harimau ini mengenakan pakaian? Setahuku, tak ada lomba menghias binatang buas. Apakah pemilik mereka terlalu menyukai dunia fashion dan binatang buas?

Lupakan itu. Pasti nanti ada penjelasannya...

Dua ekor harimau tersebut berkeliling memandang satu sama lain. Menunggu kesempatan yang ada, harimau yang mengenakan pakaian hijau menerkam sang harimau ungu. Kemudian, mereka berdiri tegak dengan kedua kaki belakang mereka. Sebentar, ini harimau sirkus? Tapi mereka lebih terlihat seperti harimau peliharaan yang kabur dari pemiliknya. Ayolah, Scarlet. Jangan berpikir begitu dulu...

Harimau berpakaian serba hijau melancarkan pukulannya, namun harimau berbulu ungu menangkisnya dan melesatkan tendangan. Tapi harimau hijau itu tidak mau kalah dan segera melesatkan serangan dan pukulan ala Bruce Lee. Akhirnya, harimau berbulu keunguan itu menyerah dan pergi meninggalkannya.

Aku berlari menghampiri harimau yang telah melindungiku. Kulihat wajahnya terluka akibat cakaran dari harimau ungu itu, kemudian Ia jatuh terbaring lemah tak berdaya. Dengan gesit, kutangkap tubuhnya yang besar dan telah tak berdaya itu. Kuperiksa luka-luka pada tubuhnya untuk memastikan Ia tetap bertahan hingga sampai di rumah pemiliknya.

Namun ternyata, kejadian yang lebih aneh terjadi pada harimau itu. Cakarnya yang tajam berubah menjadi jari tangan yang lentik. Bulu loreng di tubuhnya semakin menyusut menjadi kulit manusia. Sedangkan moncongnya yang terdapat gigi tajam membulat, dan rambut di belakang kepalanya menjadi semakin panjang dan menghitam. Menampakkan wajah asli dari harimau yang ternyata adalah seorang lelaki rupawan berambut panjang.

"Tuan, anda baik-baik saja? Biar kuantar ke rumahmu...", kataku sambil membantunya berdiri.

"Tidak perlu. Aku bisa berjalan sendiri...", jawabnya.

"Tapi, Tuan. Anda terluka parah, dan aku harus segera mengobatimu...", bantahku.

"Tapi kau manusia! Tahukah kau jika manusia yang berkeliaran di hutan lebih beresiko dimakan siluman binatang buas?'

"Tunggu. Ini dimana? Aku hanya tahu ini hutan dan kau..."

"Ya, ini Kerajaan Siluman. Sisi lain Tokyo dimana 80% penduduknya setengah binatang!"

Dia bilang apa? Kerajaan... Siluman?

Aku tak pernah tahu jika siluman itu nyata, tapi siluman itu hanya aku tahu dari dongeng dan permainan itu. Itupun tidak benar-benar disebutkan dengan istilah 'siluman', melainkan istilah 'zoo...'. Zoo... apa ya?

"Seharusnya disebut Zoanthrope, tapi manusia lebih akrab menyebut kami siluman", jelasnya.

Zoanthrope! Itu dia!

Mengambil kata "zoo" dan "anthropos" dari bahasa Latin yang artinya manusia setengah binatang. Mereka tercipta karena eksperimen biologis untuk merealisasikan sosok werewolf dalam dongeng dan Animagus dalam film "Harry Potter". Ini memang sulit, tapi aku sudah jauh ke masa depan!

Lupakan pembahasan itu, kita lanjut saja.

Aku memboopongnya dan mengantarnya pulang. Selama perjalanan, kami saling berbincang mengenai asal usul masing-masing.

"Terima kasih sudah menolongku...", kata lelaki rambut panjang sepunggung itu padaku.

"Tidak, justru aku yang berterima kasih padamu karena kau menolongku", jawabku. "Sepertinya sedari tadi kita belum berkenalan. Sebenarnya aku tak begitu menyukaimu. Tapi aku penasaran dengan dirimu. Namaku Scarlet"

" Senang bertemu denganmu, Scarlet. Namaku Long Shin, ada yang keliru menggunakan Shen. Tapi, panggil saja aku Long", kata lelaki itu ikut memperkenalkan diri sambil tersenyum tipis kepadaku.

Ternyata, meski sakit, dia sangat tegar. Mungkin saja ada sejarah yang membuatnya seperti ini, seperti sosok ketinggalan zaman yang memiliki hubungan dengan harimau berbulu ungu tadi.

"Disana! Antarkan aku kesana", katanya menunjuk sebuah rumah bergaya oriental yang dicat biru dan hijau.

Aku segera mengantarkannya menuju teras rumah. Disana, aku mengobati lukanya akibat perkelahian tadi.

"Ngomong-ngomong, jika sosok harimau itu adalah kau, harimau berbulu ungu tadi siapa?", tanyaku sambil mengompres luka di wajahnya.

"Dia bukan siapa-siapa. Harimau itu masih haus akan daging manusia di malam hari... Aduh!", katanya sambil menjerit kesakitan.

"Maaf... Aku kelepasan. Aku ambilkan air lagi ya...", kataku kaget dan berlari masuk ke dalam rumahnya.

Untuk pertama kalinya, aku memasuki rumah bergaya oriental yang sangat kental. Kupandangi patung action figure yang kubawa tadi. Sosok harimau yang kulihat berubah kembali menjadi sosok lelaki berkacamata tadi. Ternyata, yang diberikan oleh ayahku adalah sosok manusia setengah harimau bernama Long. Sebenarnya, apa yang ada dalam dirinya sehingga aku harus berada disini? Hanya aku yang bisa mencari tahu...

.

.

.

**~TBC~**

* * *

Nagi : Keren ga?

Scarlet : Mau lanjut? Ripiu dulu dong!

Long : apa maksudmu membuatku terluka?

Scarlet : sabar, Long-sensei. Namanya juga fanfic, ga semuanya nyata kan?

Nagi : Ingat! Review dengan cara klik kotak review bagi Beta Readers, atau isi kotak review bagi para Online Readers!

Scarlet : Ingat, kami tidak menerima anon reviewers, karena kebanyakan flame berasal dari tamu tak diundang yang beraninya hanya menghujat fanfic!

Nagi : Ingat! Motto website ini "Unleash Your Imagination", bukan "Frame Your Imagination"

Scarlet : Baca Guidelines? Oke, but, "Ain't Nobody Got Time Fo' 'Dat!"


	2. Life with Long-sensei

Nagi : kita balik lagi!

Scarlet : sebelumnya, kita mau baca reviewnya chapter sebelumnya...

.

Dari pembaca setia kita, xtreme guavaniko alias Guava-chan :

_hore! akhirnya Scarlet-onechan yang berpetualangan! asyik, asyik, asyik! *joget joget ala Kuntilanak*  
tentang SmS itu, dari sapa? *mata berkaca kaca* dari wa kah? *tring! Tring!*  
Shenlong! elo keterlaluan! kukutuk lo jadi batu! *malingkundang mode: ON*_

_ceritanya bagus, wa sukanya yang pertarungan harimau VS kloningan *salah dak?*_

Nagi : Smsnya emang dari elu kan?

Scarlet : Tapi, terima kasih jadi pembaca setia kami!

Nagi : cekidot!

* * *

Bloody Roar series, belongs to Hudson Soft Inc.(or Konami? Masih belum tahu...)

Rate : T

Genre : Romance/Drama

Summary : Scarlet nyasar di Kerajaan Siluman, sisi lain Tokyo dimana 80% penduduknya adalah siluman. Namun, sosok yang bersamanya adalah seorang siluman harimau yang mungkin mengancam dirinya. Apakah yang akan terjadi selanjutnya?

.

.

Nagi and Scarlet, presents...

.

.

**Scarlet's Adventure : Zoanthropes, I'm in Love!**

.

.

Life with Long-sensei

Seusai kecelakaan itu, aku mencoba mengerti isi dari dunia yang kutinggali. Alu tak punya tempat tinggal, sehingga aku harus hidup serumah dengan seorang siluman harimau bernama Long. Aku mengerti semua yang terjadi disini karena jumlah manusia di tempat ini sangat sedikit, itupun belum tentu ada yang selamat dari terkaman para manusia bernaluri binatang ini. Beruntungnya, ada perjanjian damai diantara kaum manusia dengan siluman agar tidak saling membunuh. Jadi, hak manusia masih terpelihara, meskipun ada yang menentang perjanjian tersebut, kejadiannya hanya satu dari sekian juta penduduk di kerajaan ini.

Namun, karena aku telah tinggal di rumah seorang lelaki yang diakui sebagai guru merangkap pertapa sakti, aku terpaksa belajar ilmu bela diri dengannya sebagai bayaran sewa tempat tinggalku. Kalau kulihat dari rumahnya yang bertingkat. Aku menyebut rumah ini sebagai kos-kosan di tempat asalku.

Suatu siang, aku sedang sibuk menyirami tanaman bonsai di kebun rumahnya. Kemudian, Long memanggilku untuk segera menuju dapurnya yang lapang.

"Ini adalah pelajaran pertamamu. Pelajaran ini membutuhkan ketelitian yang biasa diluar...", katanya memulai pembicaraan.

"Luar biasa kali...", kataku memberi pembetulan.

"Luar biasa itu punya Ariel Noah dari Indonesia. Aku tidak mau memakai kalimatnya!", balasnya sambil memegangi kacamatanya yang bundar itu.

Aku heran saja. Ini kerajaan siluman, tapi bisa kenal Ariel Noah. Oh, iya. Band Noah kan pernah keliling dunia dalam sehari semalam. Wajar saja dia kenal. Meski begitu, kebingungan itu membuatku hanya garuk-garuk kepala.

"Jadi, pelajaran pertamaku itu memasak makanan?", tanyaku pada Long.

"Iya. Lebih tepatnya, membuat martabak!", jawabnya santai.

What the? Gua kira pelajaran bela diri, ga taunya bikin martabak...

"Martabak apa dulu nih?", kataku heran.

"Martabak dinosaurus! Ya martabak telor lah! Jelas-jelas udah disediain wajan datar masih nanya. Aku ajarkan dulu cara membuatnya...", katanya memulai pelajaran itu. "Pertama-tama, pipihkan dulu adonan ini, lalu kita lempar seperti memainkan adonan pizza..."

Long memulai demonstrasi dengan memipihkan adonan, kemudian dilempar ketika sudah cukup lebar. Namun yang terjadi malah lengket di langit-langit rumahnya.

"Yah, gagal lagi deh...", katanya dengan wajah datar. Padahal dalam hatinya sudah menangis bak bayi merengek minta martabak(?).

"Jelas saja gagal. Caranya saja sudah salah. Martabak itu bukan pizza!", bantahku sambil mencoba untuk pertama kalinya. Pelajaranku sesuai dengan yang kulihat dari mas-mas penjual martabak.

Aku memulai dengan memipihkan adonan. Ketika sudah cukup lebar, aku menyilangkan tanganku di pinggir adonan martabak dan melemparnya sambil membalik posisi tanganku. Hal itu terus terjadi hingga cukup lebar untuk diletakkan di wajan datar yang telah diolesi minyak panas.

"Pintar. Lanjutkan sampai selesai ya...", kata Long sambil pergi meninggalkanku.

"Long-sensei, kenapa malah ditinggal?"

"Siapa yang suruh kamu berhenti? Kubilang lanjutkan!"

Dengan terpaksa, aku menyelesaikan pembuatan martabak itu sambil memandangnya keluar dapur. Kembali ke kebun tanaman bonsainya.

Di perjalanannya, tiba-tiba sosok kucing berjaket putih mencoba menyergapnya, namun ditangkis dan diakhiri dengan melemparnya bak memainkan ketapel.

Kembali ke dapur...

"Hah... Jadi juga akhirnya...", kataku sambil mengusap keringat yang berucuran. Akhirnya, martabak buatanku sudah jadi. Aku meletakkannya di atas piring, kemudian membawanya keluar untuk segera dicoba oleh Long-sensei.

Aku meletakkan piring itu di atas meja di teras dekat kebun bonsai, aku menemukan sosok Long-sensei sedang bersama perempuan mungil berjaket putih dan bercelana pendek. Aku menyimpulkan sosok ini sebagai Uriko, siluman kucing anak Mitsuko si pemilik warteg dekat rumah, murid Long-sensei, dan kebetulan tetangga sebelahnya. Dia terlihat sedikit sebal karena dikalahkan oleh guru kesayangannya.

"Kemampuanmu untuk melakukan serangan kejutan masih perlu diasah lagi. Tapi kau sudah menguasai semua kemampuanku. Tinggal memantapkannya saja", komentar Long kepada muridnya itu.

"Long-sensei kok gitu terus sama aku? Aku udah capek-capek nyari guru buat ngajarin aku. Ga taunya gurunya cuek juga...", katanya sambil memasang puppy eyes yang berkaca-kaca.

"Kamu sudah belajar denganku selama lima tahun, seharusnya kamu sudah mengembangkan sendiri kemampuanmu...", jawab Long sambil menaikkan kacamatanya yang melorot. Aku yang memandangnya hanya menghitung berapa kali Ia sudah memegangi kacamatanya itu.

Aku menghampiri mereka berdua. Sejurus kemudian, Uriko mendadak mengomentari kedatanganku,"Pantas saja kau begitu. Ternyata kau menyimpan manusia sebagai murid barumu karena lebih mudah mengajarinya ilmu bela diri..."

Long hanya merespon dengan memalingkan wajahnya. Kemudian Uriko berkata ala iklan obat batuk,"Long-sensei, kau lebih pentingkan diadarpada aku? PILIH DIA ATAU AKU?"

Long terdiam sejenak, kemudian mendekati kami berdua. Uriko mulai ternganga karena ada cahaya harapan dalam dirinya. Namun pada kenyataannya, Long mendekati kami berdua karena ingin bersandar di pagar rumahnya yang dekat dengan warteg Bu Mitsuko.

"Bu Mitsuko!", sahut Long dari pagar rumah.

"Ya, Mas... Mau pesan apa?", tanya seorang perempuan rambut pendek dan berbadan besar yang kuakui sebagai Mitsuko, siluman babi hutan yang merupakan pemilik warteg tersebut.

"Bu, pesan Seg*r S*ri tumpeh-tumpeh!", katanya sedang memesan minuman. Oke, dari Ariel Noah hingga minuman yang dipromosikan Jupe juga diingatnya. Aku curiga kalau band Noah juga sempat mampir ke Kerajaan Siluman dan bintang tamunya adalah Jupe...

Bu Mitsuko kembali ke dalam wartegnya, lalu membawakan Long segelas minuman berwarna pink pesanannya. "Dua ribu ya Mas...", katanya sambil menyerahkan minuman itu.

"Boleh ngutang ga bu? Ga papa deh dipotong sama bayaran lesnya Uriko...", kata Long tersenyum tipis.

'Dasar guru kere...', batinku.

Aku menghampiri Long yang kebingungan dengan bayaran minumannya. Lalu bersandar di pagar dekat warteg dan merogoh sakuku sambil berkata,"Bu, daripada ibu motong gajinya Long-sensei, saya aja yang bayarin"

Aku memberikan uang itu kepada Bu Mitsuko, dan segera saja Bu Mitsuko kembali masuk ke dalam wartegnya.

"Terima kasih...", kata Long sambil menyeruput minumannya di teras rumah dan mengambil sepotong martabak.

"Tidak apa-apa, ini juga untuk kelangsungan hidupmu. Lagipula, untuk apa punya banyak tanaman bonsai jika tidak dijual?", kataku menyindir kebun bonsainya yang sangat luas.

"Tidak! Bonsai itu tanaman kesayanganku! Aku tak mau menjualnya!"

Lalu, Uriko menghampiriku sambil berkata,"Kau sepertinya baru, tapi sudah sangat baik pada Long-sensei. Aku saja hanya anak pemilik warteg, belum tentu bisa seperti itu..."

"Tidak juga. Asalkan kau memberikan pelayanan gratis untuknya, itu sudah merupakan bentuk balas budi. Jadi tidak harus berupa harta...", kataku kepada perempuan mungil itu.

"Oh, iya. Namamu siapa? Mungkin aku bisa belajar banyak darimu...", katanya sambil mengacungkan tangannya yang tertutup oleh jaket ukuran anak SMA itu.

"Aku Scarlet. Kau pasti Uriko Nonomura...", kataku sambil berjabat tangan dengannya.

Seusai perkenalan itu, Long berlari pontang-panting sambil megap-megap. Sebentar, apa merica di dalam campuran isi martabakku kebanyakan ya? Tumben banget...

Uriko yang melihatnya hanya tertawa terbahak-bahak hingga perutnya kesakitan.

Ini semua baru satu dari sekian banyak kejadian yang akan memberikan jawaban akan hubunganku dengan Long-sensei. Jika ini merupakan bentuk papan jigsaw, aku baru mendapat satu bagian di tengah...

.

.

.

~TBC~

.

* * *

Nagi : READY TO REVIEW?

Scarlet : aye-aye, Captain!

Long : cukup! Ini bukan kartun SpongeBob Squarepants!

Nagi : Memangnya kenapa? Aku hanya beritahy pembaca agar mau me-review chapter ini...

Scarlet : Kirim banyak-banyak ke rumahku ya! #plakk


End file.
